A Viking anniversary
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Astrid is very excited for this spical day, today is Hiccup and her's very first wedding anniversary! But Hiccup is being overwhelmed with chiefly duties and isn't able to spend any time with her, Astrid fears she'll spend their special day all alone. But Astrid isn't prepared for a sudden surprise, a surprise she never thought she would face.


**A Viking anniversary**

 _(This is before Dragon's Heart and Where no one goes)_

Today is a very special day, today is Hiccup and Astrid's wedding anniversary! Their very first anniversary, it was hard to believe a year has come and go in a blink of an eye. Astrid had everything planned out for their special night, she prepared a gift and a romantic flight with their dragons. But there was one problem... Hiccup was being overwhelmed with problems which a chief needed to take care of. Astrid was worried he had forgot about their anniversary...it was their first anniversary after all.

Astrid decided to wake Hiccup with a nice breakfast, some bread, milk and some meat; nothing fancy but it was perfect. Astrid made her way inside their bedroom, holding a tray of food but she was surprise to see that Hiccup was gone. The bed was already made, his clothes were gone along with his foot, Astrid just sighed.

"Hiccup?" Astrid place the tray onto the bed, Astrid glance around the room and just sigh. Hiccup had already left the house, he would usually kiss her goodbye, usually he would. Astrid just ate Hiccup's breakfast before she went out, "You're such an idiot"

"Morning Astrid!" Astrid look up and saw Valka smiling at her, she carried a broken dragon egg.

"Morning Valka" said Astrid, Astrid put the best fake smile on her face.

"Anything new this morning?" Valka ask, Valka threw the broken shell onto the ground

"No" Astrid replied, Valka raised an eyebrow in suspicion

"Say...isn't it today a special day?" ask Valka, Astrid couldn't believe Hiccup's mother remembered their anniversary but not him! "You're wedding anniversary?"

"Yeah..." mumbled Astrid

"He forgot didn't he?" guessed Valka, Astrid just nod her head.

"He's been so busy lately" Astrid knew this would happy, this was Hiccup's new life after all, and she had accepted this when she married him.

"I know how it feels" Valka place a comforting hand onto Astrid's shoulder, Valka understood the emotions Astrid was going through. "It's tough in the beginning, but I promise you it will get better. Hiccup will make some time for you, Stoick had the same problem when he become chief"

"So what should I do? Should I remind Hiccup?" Astrid ask

"It's your choice, Astrid" smiled Valka

Astrid just continue with her daily work, she tried to push the anniversary aside but still had it in the back of her mind. Astrid occasionally saw Hiccup around Berk, but she could never get him to herself even for a moment.

"Hiccup wait!" Astrid quickly grab onto Hiccup's arm before he could fly off somewhere

"Astrid! Morning" smiled Hiccup, Astrid just crossed her arms in anger

"You mean afternoon" growled Astrid

"I'm sorry Astrid, I know we didn't have much time together lately...but tonight I'll make it up to you" said Hiccup, Astrid smiled, maybe Hiccup does remember.

"Tonight? You've have something planed?" she asks

"Indeed I do" smiled Hiccup

"I'm looking forward to it" Astrid said, Astrid leaned closer for a kiss but before Astrid could even kiss him, he was already gone.

The sun had finally set and Astrid was looking forward to her spacial night, Astrid waited for Hiccup at their special place. The place where Astrid discovered Toothless and the first time she fell in love with his rider, but Astrid had been waited for hours and she feared Hiccup had forgotten once more.

"He forgot again" Astrid mumbled to herself, Stormfly affectionately nuzzled her rider, "Thanks Stormfly". Astrid scanned the area for Hiccup or Toothless, but she was just alone, Astrid just claimed onto Stormfly's back. "Let's just go home, Stormfly"

"Astrid wait!" Astrid glance down and smiled, Hiccup was out of breath, holding a broken flower in his hand.

"It's about time" Astrid jump off of Stormfly's back

"I'm so sorry for being late" apologies Hiccup as he gave her the flower, Astrid tried not to laugh at Hiccup's flower.

"You made it, that's what counts" said Astrid while she took the plant

"I know I haven't been around much...and I'm trying to fix that" said Hiccup, Astrid wasn't sure if she should mention the anniversary or not.

"I do wish you were around more, but I understand why you're so busy" said Astrid, Astrid gently took Hiccup's hands, "But that something I accepted when I married you, I can't pull you away from your work but I just want some time with you...at least for an hour"

"I know, I miss our time together and I hate being separated from you" Hiccup said

"I have you now, I'm happy with you right now" said Astrid, Hiccup took Astrid in his arms and embraced her.

"Happy anniversary" whispered Hiccup, Astrid quickly broke away from the hug, she stared at him in surprise. "Did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't! I thought you did" Astrid said

"I would never forget our wedding day or its anniversary, the day you decided to become by wife was the best day in my life" said Hiccup, Astrid just wrap her arms around Hiccup. "I wanted to do something tonight...but since I was late...here"

Hiccup held a necklace in his hand, the necklace was on a chain with two engraved dragons wrap around each other. It wasn't a fancy gift, it was a very simple gift, but for Astrid it was the most wonderful gift she had ever received.

"It's not much" Hiccup told her

"Its beautiful...its just beautiful, Hiccup" Astrid said, Astrid rub her thumb on the two dragons. "Is that Stormfly?" Astrid pointed to one of the dragons.

"I tried to engrave her but she moved too much" smiled Hiccup, Astrid kissed Hiccup on the lips.

"Thank you" smiled Astrid, Hiccup took the necklace and attack it. Astrid held her necklace, "I just love it"

"I know you're not big on jewelry" Astrid just shook her head, Astrid just hug Hiccup once more. "I'm glad you like it, Astrid"

 **End**


End file.
